Bumblebee/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs BiekerYangAA.jpeg|Official design of Biker Yang and her motorcycle, Bumblebee for RWBY: Amity Arena AmityArenaBumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee render from RWBY: Amity Arena Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00011.png Vol1op storyboard 00012.png Vol1op storyboard 00013.png Vol1op storyboard 00014.png Merchandise Yang motorcycle akira.jpg|Yang and Bumblebee in the style of Akira Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch T-Shirt.png|Limited Edition RWBY Blake and Yang Sketch T-Shirt Twitter YangBike.png Manga Manga 9, Bumblebee.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Yang and Neptune asking a friend for intel.png Chapter 10 (2018 manga) The club's exterior.png DC Comics Chapter 11: "Yang: Part Three: The Journey" RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang spend time with Madame Mallari before she leaves.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang continues her journey to find her mother.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang camping at night.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang versus the Picotee Pirates.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang defeats the Picotee Pirates.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang throws Bumblebee at Picotee Pirates member.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Yang continue her jounrey at night.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 11) Harbor of Patch.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 "Yellow" Trailer yangbike001.png|A shot of it from the "Yellow" Trailer yangbike0002.png|A shot of glowing elements of the rear wheel yangbike0003.png|Yang's biker look Volume 1 Opening vol1op yang bike.png|A view of Yang's bike from the opening titles 1102 The Shining Beacon 00322.png|A view of the other side Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3803.png|Yang and Neptune Vasilias ride Bumblebee. V2t_40.png Painting the Town... v2e4 bumblebee1.png v2e4 bumblebee2.png V2 04 00047.png v2e4 bumblebee3.png v2e4 bumblebee4.png V2 04 00050.png v2e4 bumblebee5.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Taking Control V4 11 00023.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00057.png V4 12 00069.png V4 12 00079.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00006.png V5OP 00010.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00027.png V5 01 00031.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00001.png V5 04 00002.png V5 04 00003.png V5 04 00004.png V5 04 00005.png V5 04 00008.png V5 04 00021.png V5 04 00023.png V5 04 00024.png Known by its Song V5 06 00048.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00002.png V6 trailer 00003.png Uncovered V6 02 00015.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00036.png V6 04 00038.png V6 04 00039.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00020.png V6 06 00026.png V6 06 00068.png The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00048.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00013.png V6 10 00015.png V6 10 00017.png V6 10 00036.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00085.png V6 11 00090.png V6 11 00091.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 1 Neptune's Phobia Chibi_15_00003.png Chibi_15_00004.png Chibi_15_00005.png Chibi_15_00006.png Chibi_15_00007.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00002.png Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png Chibi 16 00010.png Chibi 16 00011.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 The Fixer Chibi2 18 00003.png Chibi2 18 00004.png Chibi2 18 00005.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Transitions Chibi transition yang 2.gif RWBY Dreams Chibi3 16 00026.png Chibi3 16 00028.png Category:Transportation images Category:Bumblebee images Category:Image Gallery